


Picture Perfect

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, Lovers!Ryuji, M/M, Model Sakamoto Ryuji, Pegoryu Week 2020, Porn With Plot, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: After a photoshoot, Ryuji goes visit his boyfriend at Leblanc.--------------------------Pegoryu Week 2020- Day 2: Famous
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so predictable omgg
> 
> of course I will go with my pink haired Lovers/Model!Ryuji AU for this prompt. This is a 2 part fic, the first part is just short and fluff while the second is just unfiltered sex, so if you don't feel comfortable reading that, feel free to skip. its not going to affect the story.
> 
> Enjoy~!

**DAY 2: Famous**

“Ok Ryu-chan! Now look this way!” the cameraman said, already pressing the shuttle. Several flashes almost blinded his eyes, but he did his best to not squint at the glare of the gigantic mirrors and lamps. “Yes! Just like that! One more, yeah? Lean on the rail a little more” 

While he was following the camera’s orders, he was thinking of what he could do next. He didn’t have any gigs left, and it was noon already. Maybe he could drop by Yongen-Jaya for the day, wondering if Boss would make some of his curry… 

“And that’s it! Thanks, Ryu-chan! You’re free to go” at the call, he stood up properly, fixing the yellow-trimmed shades on his face. He walked towards his manager, fishing his phone from his pocket and going straight to his IM’s.

“Anything else for today?” He asked, his hand fishing inside his bag, taking a banana-flavored gum. His manager, Amai-san, shook her head. 

“That was the last shoot for today, Sakamoto-san. The rest are due for next week’s Wednesday” she noted, checking her notepad. He chuckled at one of Futaba’s memes that she sent to the chat, tapping the icons of his friends to check the messages he left on hold. He blew a bubble of his sweet candy, looking at Amai with a soft stare. 

“And the ‘zine interview?”

“Already fixed. It’s on Sunday at 3 PM”

“Gotcha. Thanks Mai-Mai. Remember to call me for any changes” he smiled after popping the bubble gum. He picked his bag and walked to the station. Brown eyes fell to his phone, seeing the last IM sent. It was a convo between him and…

The screeching of the train broke his thoughts, pocketing his device and fishing for his headphones. It was going to be a long trip towards the backstreets..

\----------------------

The night was as calm as always, only the dull, atmospheric buzz of the voices coming from the TV making some kind of company in this uneventful night. The faucet ran in the background, while Sojiro paid attention to the news, an unlit cigarette on his mouth. “Hey kid”

The clattering of porcelain stopped. “Hm?”

“I was wondering… You and that model. The pretty boy?” he said, giving his technical step-son a side glance “you two seem like _good_ friends, aye?”

Curly mop of black hair bounced with the movement of it’s head. “Sojiro?”

“What I’m trying to say is… do you li-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as the bell from the main door jingled, getting the attention of the two men. “Sorry, store is-”

“I know, Boss. I’m here for Akira” chimed in the model, removing the shades from his face. A squeak from the sink, then a whisper-yelled _‘shiit!’_ came from the raven, clumsily drying his hands. Sojiro gave the boy a knowing smirk.

“Just don’t burn the place down, heh?” he joked, picking himself from the barstool. “Akira. Remember to close. Goodnight” 

“Bye Boss!” chirped the model, turning back to his friend. 

“Ryuji!” called the raven, his damp hands over the rather old island, a little bit too enthusiastic. He seemed to notice this, as his cheeks turned a rosy color from embarrassment. Ryuji giggled, walking to the bar and leaning in, using his arms for leverage. He kissed the raven sweetly, breaking the kiss to press his forehead against the other boy. 

“You look cute when you’re excited, ‘Kira”

The bespectacled teen looked away, blushing more than before. “Uh.. sorry for not going to your shoot today. Boss had me chained to the cafe” he explained, voice denoting disappointment. Ryuji smiled, one blue nailed finger booping his nose. 

“I know. But that’s ok. I get it, and honestly, there’s more shoots you can attend to. That’s why I am here...” he gave the barista another quick kiss on the lips, transferring the sweet taste of his candy and lipstick. 

“I can assure you looked hot, tho. Like always” flirted Akira in a whisper, giving him his best display of bedroom eyes and sly smirk on his handsome features. Ryuji made a noise akin to a rubber toy being squeezed, face red and not from makeup. He hopped off the counter, walking towards the stairs, hands on his hip. 

“Where’s that fat fuck of Morgana? He upstairs?” he turned towards Akira, who hung his apron in the hanger, and walked towards the model. He circled his arms around his waist from behind, leaving kissed on the model’s nape, rubbing his waist affectionately with one hand, while the other ran through pink locks. 

“He’s probably out somewhere… Want to go upstairs?” He asked the model, who nodded and untangled himself from his boyfriend, walking to the attic. Akira followed behind him, silently eyeing the model sultry walk to the sofa and give Akira his best puppy eyes, making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

The raven snorted, walking to the sofa and embracing the model. Ryuji giggled, burying his face on the barista’s shoulder. “I’m seriously sorry I couldn’t go to the shoot” 

“I told you that it’s ok, ‘Kira. I’m not mad at you” commented Ryuji, nuzzling in between Akira’s neck. “But… if you want uh..”

Akira looked down at his boyfriend, noticing the blush on his face. He smiled and kissed the top of his pink locks. “Sure...we can go somewhere later on”

Both of them sit on the sofa, enjoying the embrace and the company of each other, while the sun slowly dips on the horizon, filling the attic in an orange hue.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my pink haired Lovers!Ryuji. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
